Cielo azul
by dandeyumi-vale
Summary: Hugo y Scorpius son dos niños sin pasado, entrando en el nuevo mundo de vivir... pero sus padres no. Y es que a pesar de todo, algo puede cambiar entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Déjenme un rr! :D
1. Hugo

_...Hola!!_

_La verdad ya estoy cansada de mis súbitas ideas para fanfics, pero no lo puedo evitar. Esta idea me pareció genial, más que nada porque es sublime y suave. Espero que lean este fic y que se pasen por Adiousus Dolores y por Un enredo. Lamento muchísimo no poder continuar con esos ff por ahora, ya que mi laptop sufrió una avería y estoy tratando de salvar (por todos los medios) los archivos que esta contenía. Espero que me entiendan, y a leer!_

_Disclaimer: Yo no creé a Hermione Granger, ni a Draco Malfoy, ni a ninguno de los personajes de esta historia. Si lo hubiera echo, la verdad, viviría en Inglaterra en una mansión de 5000 m2, casada con Daniel Radcliffe._

* * *

**Hugo**

¿Existe el amor después de la muerte?

Nadie es capaz de saberlo, pero estoy segura de que a veces, nuestras experiencias nos dan una súbita idea de esto. Este fanfic comienza con Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, casados después de la caída del Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort, a manos de su queridísimo amigo Harry Potter.

La verdad, mi intención no es contarles como fue que el señor Oscuro cayó, pero si el de contarles esta magnífica historia, en la que el amor y la decepción son uno solo.

Hermione se casó en un año perfecto, con el hombre perfecto, en el lugar perfecto, Hogsmeade. Las cosas eran como ella siempre lo quiso, su familia estaba siempre con ella, a pesar de ser muggles; y su nuevo esposo la trataba ¿por qué no decirlo?, como a una _princesa_.

Ellos vivían en una casa muy colorida, no muy lejos de Hogwarts, y tenían ambos tantas cosas que hacer, que cada vez que se veían, era como la primera vez, su primer beso, su todo. Ron siempre estaba viajando, porque había entrado a trabajar en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia inglés desde muy joven. El puesto lo consiguió gracias a Harry Potter, a quien le debía todo.

Por eso, cada vez que Ron volvía de sus viajes, que duraban cada uno, aproximadamente un mes, Hermione siempre tenía noticias para él, y siempre eran buenas. Pero una vez, las noticias que recibió Ron, fueron más que lo que él esperaba.

-Ron, tengo que hablarte. Es serio- dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte, y dejaba sus maletas con extremo cuidado en el piso del recibidor.

-Qué pasa, amor mío?- preguntaba Ron sin ocultar esa muestra de preocupación. A pesar de haber crecido muchos centímetros ese último año, él seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce y más que nada impaciente que habitaba la Madriguera.

-Lo que pasa es que ha pasado algo-dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz, como si se estuviera muriendo.

-¡Por Merlín, qué es! – vociferaba Ron, mientras que se desasía de los brazos de Hermione-.¡Suéltalo ya, Hermione!

-Ron, no me grites, podrías asustar a Hugo.

-¿Quién rayos es Hugo?-preguntó Ron.- No me digas que…

-¡Nuestro nuevo hijo, Ron, amor!- dijo Hermione mientras se le escapaba de los ojos, una lágrima-. Estoy embarazada. De tres meses. Y no me había dado cuenta, no se por qué, si yo soy tan cuidadosa, no comprendo…

-Shh… amor, no digas más-dijo Ron mientras le agarraba el vientre-.Ahora solo hablaré yo, y te diré una sola cosa: te amo.

-Yo también, Ron, yo también te amo-dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en la nariz a su esposo.-Y espero que no te haya molestado que le haya puesto nombre sin consultarte.

Ron se dio la vuelta, y cruzó los brazos. Hermione no sabía qué hacer o decir, Ron estaba, aparentemente, furioso con ella. Vaya decepción. Hasta entonces había sido un momento perfecto.

-Ron… amor…

Ron no se volteaba, pero se movía, como si estuviera llorando… o riéndose, y sin voltearse ni mirar a Hermione, dijo:

-Sabes qué? –Hermione se asustó- ¡sabes qué!

-Ron, yo… lo sien…

-Hugo es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado, y no estoy molesto. Solo lo hago para darle más diversión a este hermoso momento- dijo como quien describe el clima.

-Ron!! Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto!! Tu…-Hermione respiró profundamente – eres un tontito. Espero que mi hijo no salga así de bruto!- y echó a correr a la habitación de los dos.

-Oye tú! Espera, vuelve!-Ron corría hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta.

Después de ese momento se oyeron puros gemidos, besos, quien sabe qué más. Y es que Hermione sabía que esas cosas también se podían hacer estando embarazada de Hugo, y más si amaba tanto a Ron como lo hacía en ese momento.

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, es un Dramione, no un RWxHG! así que paciencia ante todo! Solo espero que me dejen un review para saber si les ha gustado, o que piensan que sucederá después. No es que vaya a tomar sus ideas en cuenta XD, bueno, quien sabe…_

_Un beso! rrrrrr…sii??_

_Dandeyumi :D_


	2. ¿Lunática Lovegood?

_Estoy aquí con el segundo capítulo de esta historia, en el que ya aparece nuestro querido y muy sexy Draco._

* * *

Mientras Hermione y Ron tenían un "encuentro" en su casa en Hogsmeade, en la mansión Mafoy pasan algunas cosillas.

-Draco, tendrás que elegir una esposa, y si quieres, yo te podría ayudar- decía Malfoy padre a su hijo, en la mansión Malfoy- mejor dicho, lo he hecho.

-Padre, con todo respeto-reclamaba Draco-, pero no entiendo cual es el motivo de esto.

Lucius Malfoy nunca había sido alguien paciente, ni mucho menos amable, pero en ese momento trataba de ser lo más comprensivo con su ya adulto hijo.

-Draco, Draco. Es simple. Necesitamos limpiar nuestro nombre- dijo Lucius a Draco como quien le enseña a un niño cuanto es dos mas dos.

-¿Qué dices¿Limpiar nuestro nombre?

-Sí, Draco, estamos en desgracia-Lucius ya estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Pero…-Draco reclamaba, sin entender, aparentemente. En eso las luces se prendieron, y los que antes estaban en penumbra, recibieron la compañía de Narcisa Malfoy en pleno. La habitación se alumbró y la puerta se cerró.

-Draco, hijo, entiende a tu padre. Lo que ha sucedido con el señor Oscuro puede que nos cueste mucho, ya que nos han visto con él- dijo Narcisa con una voz muy suave. Eramos mortífagos, y si queremos ganar reputación otra vez, tienes que casarte con una buena bruja.

-Pero… yo soy muy joven para casarme! Solo tengo 18 años! Además ya ha pasado un año y…-Draco titubeaba cuando su padre habló.

-Tienes que casarte, y la verdad, yo ya he conseguido una mujer para ti. Era amiga de Potter- dijo Lucius.

En ese momento, Draco pensó en que su suerte no podía ser peor. ¡Amiga de Potter, por Dios! Aunque el le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts, no significaba eso que tendría que tener una relación tranquila. Amiga de Potter… su padre tendría que estar demente.

-Yo no pienso casarme con ninguna amiga de Potter ni mucho menos.

-Lo harás! Es una orden! No nos puedes fallar, Draco- dijo Lucius Malfoy mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo y se sentaba en un sillón color café.-Aquí tengo una foto de tu nueva esposa.

Draco se paralizó. ¿Qué amiga de Potter podría ser? No sería… Hermione Granger o si? Jamás se casaría con ella!! Era, bueno es… una sangre sucia!

Estaba nervioso, sudaba, no quería ver la fotografía que cambiaría su vida para siempre. ¿Tendría que casarse con ella¿Por qué su padre lo castigaba¿Y si mejor, se escapaba?

No tenía sentido huir, su padre lo encontraría, y definitivamente le rompería el corazón a su madre. Draco apreciaba a su familia, mucho, eran importantes a pesar de que le había obligado a hacer muchas cosas que el no quería.

"Como ahora", pensó para si mismo.

-Tómala, Draco, hijo.

No se había dado cuenta de que su madre se estaba ofreciendo la fotografía, la cual estaba volteada, y un poco arrugada, como si alguien la hubiera estado estrujando por mucho tiempo. Aquel seguro había sido su padre, como siempre con los nervios de punta.

-Está bien- Draco tomó la fotografía y la volteó. Al ver a la persona que se encontraba retratada en la hoja, no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Era una chica, de cabello rubio, casi blanco y ojos saltones. Tenía rasgos muy finos, y su nariz se encontraba manchada de algo marrón. Parecía dulce, definitivamente. En la fotografía, ella estornudaba, se limpiaba la nariz con un pañuelo, y volvía a su posición original.

La loca, aunque bonita, Lunática Lovegood. ¿A quién le gustaría casarse con alguien tan extraño como ella?

-¿Lunática¿Luna Lovegood? Ustedes están dementes, no me pienso casar con esta mujer- dijo Draco rápidamente.

-Lo harás, y no pongas más objeciones.

-Pero… papá, tu no me puedes hacer esto! Ella es una sangre sucia!

Lucius Malfoy suspiró y dijo- En eso te equivocas, Draco Malfoy. Ella es tan sangre limpia como tú. Lo único que necesita es un buen esposo que la ponga de nuevo en la realidad.

-¡No pienso casarme con ella aunque sea de la realeza mágica!

-Lo harás, y lo sabes. Ahora, ve a dormir- dijo Narcisa mientras se levantaba y apagaba las luces de la estancia, -porque mañana iremos a conocerla. Vive en Escocia, así que viajaremos temprano, en vía muggle.

-¡¡¡Vía MUGGLE has dicho!!! No. No… esto es un sueño.

-Exacto, anda a dormir, y podrás soñar cuanto desees- dijo Narcisa por detrás de la puerta.-Ahora no mas objeciones. Buenas noches, vamos Lucius.

-Buenas noches Draco.

* * *

_¿Qué tal¿Les gustó?..._

_hey hey, tampoco es un DMxLL!! así que paciencia… ajajaja bueno… he escrito este corto capítulo para que se diviertan un poco, no se. Ojalá les guste, y espero que me dejen otro rr:D_

_dandeyumi_


End file.
